1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including a connector, which electrically connects between electric elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, kinds of interfaces (e.g., ports or cables), which are used to connect computers with peripheral devices, have been highly diversified, and so too have been methods for connecting and using them. Therefore, it is often difficult for those without professional knowledge of computers to connect peripheral devices to computers. In particular, many users find it difficult to know what cable is to be plugged into what port when a specific peripheral device is to be connected to the computer; and then to determine what settings should be made, after connection, for operation of the device.
This poses problems not only for users, but also for manufacturers of computers and peripheral devices alike. This is because, if various peripheral devices use different specifications of communication schemes, it is often confusing to determine what interfaces a computer should be provided with, and to determine what interface a peripheral device is to be designed with.
Such a problem would be substantially solved if all computer peripheral devices use the same standard of interface, and if they become ready to use as soon as they are connected to the computer, without any separation operation. Furthermore, convenience would be multiplied if a connected peripheral device could operate on its own, i.e. without connecting to a separate external power supply.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) communication has appeared as a standard interface in order to solve the above problem. The most noticeable feature of USB communication is convenience. It supports a plug-and-play function so that, when a peripheral device is plugged in, the computer instantly recognizes its connection. However, some USB communication devices may require additional software installation. In addition, while most other types of interfaces require that the computer be powered off before connecting a device, USB communication supports a hot swapping function so that a peripheral device can be connected, disconnected, or exchanged even when the computer is powered on. The USB communication is also characterized by a feature which uses the port of the computer to supply power to peripheral devices on its own. Among USB communication specification products, small devices such as mice, keyboards, and external hard disks mostly operate with no connection to a separate power supply, and there are even large devices, such as printers and scanners, that can operate with no separate power supply. Furthermore, such characteristics of USB communication can also be used to charge mobile devices such as mobile phones and MP3 players. Thanks to the above-mentioned advantages, there are various computer peripheral devices developed according to the USB communication specifications, such as mice, keyboards, printers, scanners, and webcams.
Currently, continued development of electronic communication industries has made user devices, such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic organizers, and personal complex terminals, indispensable products in modern societies. Such user devices have become capable of providing not only voice communication services, but also various data transmission services and diversified additional services, changing into multimedia communication devices in terms of their functions.
Such user devices include antennas for wireless communication. Such antennas tend to evolve into embedded antennas, which are equipped inside user devices. For example, an antenna is implemented as a conductive pattern on a circuit board. Electronic components for various functions are installed on a circuit board, and there are efforts to reduce the size of such electronic components; however, there are still difficulties in securing an area on the circuit board, in which a conductive pattern is to be installed for an antenna.